Every February, You'll Be My Valentine
by surefireglambert
Summary: "Now, here's your mission. I'm sending you on a scavenger hunt around Ohio. You never know where I'll send you or what you'll find there. But one thing's crucial. You must trust me and do just as I say." Klaine fluff. ONESHOT.


"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," Kurt sang under his breath, his fingers tapping to the beat on the steering wheel. "But I look around me and I see it isn't so." As he sang, he drove past store after store with its windows decorated with an overwelming amount of red, pink and white hearts, flowers and balloons.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at the people, mostly men, who were darting in and out of the various stores, hands full of flowers, chocolates or whatever items they'd most likely forgotten about until the big day.

_Valentine's Day._ Kurt used to despise the holiday. Yes, he was one of those bitter people who griped at every hug, hand held or kiss he witnessed on the big day, claiming the whole day was made up for those card, chocolate and flower companies to make a quick buck.

As soon as he met Blaine though, all the bitterness disappeared as he came to the realization that he was so bitter because he'd never had someone to share the day with. But today was Saturday, today was Valentine's Day and he was excited for his little surprise for Blaine: a romantic dinner with the house to themselves.

After pulling into the driveway and struggling to get his bags out of the backseat, Kurt managed to get into the house, finding Finn sitting in the recliner, a basketball game flashing across the screen.

"Hey man," Finn mumbled, taking a drink from his glass. "Come on, you should have had that!"

"I'll never understand watching sweaty, freakishly tall men run around with a ball." Kurt shook his head as began unloading the bags. "It's like football but without the whole jumping-on-top-of-each-other thing."

Finn promptly ignored him as he shook his head, eyes still glued to the screen. "Don't you have some, _oh come on!,_ thing with Blaine tonight?"

"Um, I'm not familiar with an 'oh come on!' thing," Kurt answered, smirking as Finn rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the boy. "But yes, I am making dinner for Blaine here in a few hours." Kurt looked around. "Dad and Carole already leave?"

"Yup, a little while ago."

"And you're going somewhere with Rachel later this afternoon right?"

"Yeah," Finn answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"No reason," Kurt mumbled, turning back to his groceries. "Just wondering."

Finn shrugged, too interested in his game to pursue the topic. Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He hadn't been particularly interested in telling his stepbrother about his and his boyfriend's Valentine's Day plans.

Just then, Finn let out another exclamation directed towards the game, causing Kurt to chuckle as he put a chocolate cake in the cabinet.

x.x.x.x

"Have fun!" Kurt called, waving as Rachel and Finn drove away a few hours later. He closed the door behind him, glancing at the clock. 4:30. He had about forty-five minutes until Blaine was due to come and a lot to do in that short amount of time. He examined his outfit in a passing mirror, smoothing his black vest he was wearing over his white dress shirt that was tucked into his favorite pair of grey skinny jeans. He nodded his approval after fixing his perfect coif before heading into the kitchen.  
>Upon entering the room, Kurt opened the refrigerator and was just about to take out the chicken when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Kurt withdrew it, finding a text message from an unknown number blinking on the screen.<p>

Intrigued, he opened the message, reading it with a curious expression on his face.

_Check your front porch. Follow the directions on the note._

Kurt crinkled his eyebrows, looking around at the empty house. Shrugging, he walked to the front door opening it carefully, revealing a vase of gorgeous red carnations with a small piece of white paper tucked into them. Kurt lifted them up, carrying them into the kitchen before eagerly grabbing the card from the bouquet.

_Nice job trusting the mysterious text, you know you could have gotten hurt? Well, I'm still glad you listened. Now, here's your mission. I, being the clearly mysterious man you so love, am sending you on a scavenger hunt around Ohio. You never know where I'll send you or what you'll find there. But one thing's crucial. You must trust me and do just as I say. I promise you won't get hurt. So here's your first destination. Happy Valentine's Day. :)_

_ To Kurt: From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew we'd be together forever. I remember exactly how beautiful you looked the first day we met. You were the most beautiful spy I'd ever seen. I even remember the clothes you wore. Do you?_

_ -B_

Grinning from ear to ear, Kurt instantly abandoned his chicken in pursuit of his closet. When he finally got to his room, he opened his closet widely and began digging for the jacket he distinctly remembered wearing that one day. After about ten minutes, he held up the jacket victoriously. He frantically began digging through all the pockets for something, anything that would let him know he'd found the correct item.

After what seemed like the millionth pocket he'd opened, Kurt came across a piece of paper similar to the one that had been in the flowers. Smiling, he opened it, smoothing out the crease as he read.

_To Kurt: That last one was too easy, I knew you'd never forget one of your outfits. How about this one: my favorite meal at Breadstix. Don't skimp out of my dessert. :)_

_ -B_

Leaning back against the wall, Kurt looked at the sheet, reading it over again with a puzzled expression on his face. _Did he truly expect him to go to Breadstix?_

_ Well the note did say he'd send you around Ohio_, the other side of his mind noted. _And who knows, it could be fun_. Kurt agreed with the latter side of his brain, grabbing his phone and keys and turning off all kitchen appliances before walking out the door to his car.

x.x.x.x

As Kurt walked into the restaurant, he looked around, suddenly feeling very awkward. What was he suppose to do, ask for a table for one? Two? Was Blaine going to be joining him? Could he just ask for the meal without getting a table? Before he had a chance to contemplate all the questions flooding his brain, the maître d' interrupted his internal struggle.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm, yeah table for two?" Kurt thought it would look less odd if he didn't have a table to himself on Valentine's Day. "The other part of the two isn't here yet," he clarified.

"Right this way," the woman smiled, grabbing two menus and waving her hand in the direction in which she had started walking. When she reached a booth in the middle of the restaurant, she put the menus down on the table and walked away politely. Kurt took a seat and began flipping through the menu as inconspicuously as possible.

No more than five minutes later, a waiter came to the table. "Hello, my name is Aaron and I'll be your server this evening." He smiled at Kurt as he placed napkins and silverware on the table. "Can I start you with something to drink or would you like to wait for the rest of your party?"

"No, it's fine, I'll just order for them," Kurt answered. "I'll just have a water for myself and my... friend."

"I'll be right back with that," Aaron replied, smiling briefly before swiftly walking away.

After of a few more awkward moments of sitting there by himself, Aaron returned with their glasses. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I guess." He set down the menus. "I'll have a green salad with chicken and my friend will have the ziti but with less sauce than you'd normally use."

"And what dessert would you like?"

Kurt looked at the man quizzically. "Umm, dessert?"

"Yes."

"Um, well we always get a piece of chocolate cake with ice cream on the side and share it, but I don't know why you'd want to know that now..."

"You're Kurt Hummel?"

"Huh?"

"I said are you Kurt Hummel?" Aaron repeated.

"Yeah I am," Kurt answered hesitantly. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I and the rest of the staff here were requested to give something to one Kurt Hummel, but _only_ if he ordered those meals and that dessert." He grinned. "I'll be right back." He walked away, only to come back a few moments later with a slip of paper identical to two others he'd found that day. "Have a great day."

"Thank you," Kurt said cautiously, looking down at the paper he'd just been given.

_To Kurt: Before you can even think about enjoying our dessert, let me treat you to a dessert of my own: Remember our first kiss? Remember where? Or what we were supposed to be doing? Don't think too hard!  
>-B<em>

Kurt rolled his eyes as he stood up and made his way out the door, sending Aaron a grateful look as he ran out the door.

x.x.x.x

When Kurt finally arrived at Dalton, he removed the key from the ignition before jogging to the front doors. One pull opened them, much to Kurt's surprise. As he wondered what Blaine had had to do to get the dean to let him leave the doors open, he wandered down the virtually pitch black halls, save a single candle every twenty feet or so. As he followed the halls to the room he so clearly remembered having that special kiss in, he noticed the candles seemed to have been planted so he wouldn't have to walk in the dark on his way to the room.

Smiling, he entered the room slowly, feeling along the wall until he found a lightswitch that instantly illuminated the whole room. On the very table Kurt had been sitting at when Blaine had entered the room the day of their first kiss, lay a few pieces of sheet music, a container of glue and a package of sequins. Kurt's smile widened as he walked over and picked up the music, reading through the pages that had the music to the song _Candles_ by Hey Monday.

Underneath the music lay another note.

_To Kurt: "You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep..." Who, when, where, why? Someone will be around to help you.  
>-B<em>

Kurt rolled his eyes as he set the music back on the table and walked out of the room, turning off the lights so the whole room was dark, the only light coming from more candles in the hall.

Making his way as quietly as possible down the hall, Kurt passed the staircase where he'd first seen Blaine. Grinning at the memory of him offering to take him through a 'short cut' that took twice as long as necessary, he decided to take the 'short cut' for old times sake, finding that Blaine had probably already thought of this and seemed to have lit this hallway with candles as well.

He slowly opened the large double doors, turning on a light and jumping when a familiar figure stepped forward.

"Wes?" Kurt said, stepping towards the former Warbler.

"Don't wear it out." He grinned as Kurt closed the distance between them, pulling him into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I've missed this place," Wes mused, pacing the room and looking around. "So I assumed your secret admirer sent you here?"

"You could call him that. He said I'm gonna have someone to help me... so what are you supposed to help me with?"

"Well." Wes pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I have a list of trivial knowledge to ask you before I can give you your next mission." He cleared his throat dramatically, holding the paper out in front of him and pretending to adjust a pair of glasses. Kurt laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm as Wes grabbed his arm, falling back on a nearby couch dramatically.

"I'm hit! I'm _melting!_" he exclaimed as Kurt continued laughing.

"Just read the questions!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be so demanding." He smirked again as Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "The first question is what was Blaine looking at before you stopped him on the staircase?"

"Pocket watch," Kurt answered immediately, much to Wes' surprise. "I was trying to be a spy remember? I was very observant."

"Whatever you say," he said, shaking his head. "Next question. What did he tell you right before he started performing?"

Kurt grinned. "'Next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in.' Then he fixed my collar and said 'Now if you'll excuse me.' Is the mentioning of the fact he fixed my collar in between the two necessary?"

"Well, not for that question, but for the next one." Wes rolled his eyes. "Did he tell you about this before or...?"

"I have a very good memory. Sometimes it doesn't work in my favor and sometimes it does."

"Well, work that memory for one more question. What did he give you after the performance?"

"Coffee. Do I have to know what kind? Or what awkward conversations I had with you guys while I was drinking it?"

"Umm, no, unfortunately I think you're good." Wes grinned, put the paper back in his pocket, only to withdraw another, handing it to Kurt. "I believe this belongs to you."

Kurt smiled as he unfolded it.

_To Kurt: "Make of our hands, one hand. Make of our hearts, one heart..." The first time I got to profess my true love to you in the best possible way.  
>P.S. It's your turn to wear the striped shirt!<br>-B_

"Well that's not general at all," Kurt mused, folding the paper again. "You don't happen to know anything about where I could go for this one do you?"

"I didn't even know what this was all about until I had to practically hold him hostage for information. I only knew I had to ask you these questions." Wes smiled. "But good luck with that!"

"Gee thanks," Kurt said sarcastically before pulling the older boy into another hug. "Thanks again for helping us out."  
>"What are friends for? Now go find your boy toy," Wes answered, grinning as Kurt playfully hit him again before running out the room.<p>

x.x.x.x

Judging by the nature of the other clues, Kurt assumed he'd have to go to the place where they'd done the deed. So he spent the drive to Blaine's house coming up with an excuse as to why he'd be there for Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and what he'd do once he actually got there.

He walked up to the front door with his hands shoved in his pockets, his face buried in his designer coat in attempt to shield himself from the brisk February air. He knocked on the door, suddenly anxious about what Blaine's parents would say.

The door swung open, revealing Mr. Anderson in a black t-shirt and jeans. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I was just wondering if I could g-go up to Blaine's room for a minute? It'll be quick, I promise."

"He's not home."

"I-I know, I just wanted to grab the shirt I left here."

Mr. Anderson hesitated for a second before reluctantly opening the door enough for Kurt to come in.

"Thank you sir, I promise to be quick," Kurt said quickly, slipping off his shoes and taking off up the stairs.

When he got to Blaine's room, he began looking around for any clue as to where to find the paper. He looked over at Blaine's dresser and broke out into a grin as he saw the striped shirt, a West Side Story DVD and a Brian Ferry CD sitting on it. As he got closer, he saw the piece of paper tucked underneath the shirt.

_To Kurt: I know, I should probably make this harder for you. But it's too much fun planting these little clues :) Your last mission sends you the place I got to see you dress as the HOTTEST police officer McKinely has ever had. Prepare to be surprised :)  
>-B<em>

Kurt smiled softly, putting the paper in his pocket with all the others. He grabbed the shirt incase Mr. Anderson was still waiting for him to come down before closing the door softly behind him and making his way down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was about to make an escape out the door when Mr. Anderson stopped him.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." Kurt held up the shirt. "Thank you so much again."

"Welcome," he said unenthusiastically as Kurt quickly walked out, closing the door behind him.

x.x.x.x

Kurt drove as quickly as the speed limit would allow him (okay, probably a little faster) in an attempt to get to McKinely as soon as possible. As he parked, he saw one of the front doors propped open slightly, a single stream of light slightly illuminating the sidewalk.

Curious once again, Kurt locked the car and made his way to the door, closing it behind him. He followed the dimly lit hallway, a few candles lining the hall, to the auditorium door that was also propped slightly open, where what sounded like quiet guitar playing was coming from.

The closer he came to the auditorium, the louder the music was, until he opened the door, revealing a figure in a lone spotlight on the stage.

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down," the man in the spotlight started singing softly as Kurt made his way down the aisle. His breath caught when Blaine finally looked up at him, eyes piercing as they looked directly into his.

"Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my Valentine," he continued singing as Kurt walked up on the stage, meeting his boyfriend halfway as Blaine continued playing his guitar and singing. He was dressed simply in black skinny jeans, a white button down tucked into them and a grey designer tie, but still the most gorgeous person Kurt had ever laid eyes on.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I, will be young forever." Blaine smiled at Kurt's tearful grin, spinning his guitar strap so the instrument was behind him and he could pull his boyfriend close.

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream." Blaine gestured to Kurt to continue as he sang the line a capella.

"The way you turn me on, I can't sleep," Kurt sang softly through his tears. "Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine smiled sweetly at the taller boy as he finished the chorus on his own, then launched into the second verse, pulling the love of his life closer so they were forehead-to-forehead. They began swaying slowly as Blaine started the chorus, sharing the lines with Kurt again as he spun the older boy in a slow circle.

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tights jeans, be your teenage dream tonight," Kurt took over once Blaine had finished the chorus. He pulled away from Blaine, intertwining their fingers as he led him back to the stool Blaine had been sitting on when he walked in. Kurt gestured for Blaine to finish.

Blaine happily obliged as he took a seat, taking his guitar in his hands again. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." He played a little solo, causing Kurt to giggle as he walked so he was behind the younger boy, draping his arms around his shoulders.  
>Blaine finished off the final chorus, hitting the note at the beginning of it that had caused Kurt's heart to beat out of his chest the first time he'd heard him sing it. As they approached the final section of the song, Kurt started singing, causing Blaine to look up into his glasz eyes.<p>

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tights jeans, be your teenage dream tonight," Kurt sang as he felt the tears beginning to fall again. He nodded ever so slightly, gesturing for Blaine to finish off the last line.

Blaine nodded, slowing down his playing until it was so slow and quiet, it wouldnt have been audible if there was any other noise in the room. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." As he finished playing, he stood up, moving the guitar so it was behind him again.

"Hey there," he said sheepishly, looking down at his feet. "We match."

"Hi," Kurt said, still smiling as he wiped away another tear from his cheek. "Yes we do." He chuckled at Blaine's grin before he continued. "That... This... Everything. Is just amazing." He stopped, stepping closer to the shorter boy and tilting his head up so he could look into his hazel eyes. "You're amazing."

"I'm nothing compared to you," Blaine said quietly. "This, none of this or _anything_ I could have done would have been enough to show how much I care about you. You mean the world to me."

"Just being here is enough," Kurt spoke up. "You were there for me when no one else understood what I was going through. When no one else could help. You came in and saved me." He grinned. "You're my own personal superhero."

"Well, happy to be able to do my job then" Blaine smiled. "I certainly had fun setting this whole thing up."

"And Wes!" Kurt exclaimed. "I can't believe you convinced him to come here for this!"

"It certainly wasn't easy. But for you I was willing to do whatever I had to do to make this perfect." Blaine pulled Kurt closer so their bodies were touching and Blaine was whispering in his ear. "Because you're perfect."

Kurt took this opportunity to pull Blaine in, closing the distance between them as their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. He felt Blaine's lips smile beneath his before sighing and giving into the kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders before Blaine pulled away.

Kurt playfully pouted as Blaine smiled. "I have one last question for you."

"Lay it on me, I seem to be pretty good at this already." Kurt grinned.

"Will you do what the song said?" Blaine asked, a smile on his face. "Will you be my Valentine? Every February?"

"Only if you promise to be my teenage dream," Kurt countered softly. "But not just tonight." He pulled Blaine closer by his designer tie. "Forever."

"Then it's a promise," Blaine breathed, his breath warm as he whispered in Kurt's ear. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kurt didn't have a chance to say anything in reply before Blaine's lips anxiously made their way back to his.


End file.
